Mushra's New Life
by starlightbabe
Summary: It's an alternative ending to the 2nd timeline. In which Mushra goes back to living as a Celestial Guardian. If you what to find out more read the prologue. Don'f forget to R&R(read and review)
1. Prologue

Mushra's New Life  
Prologue  
  
After defeating Lanacuras, Mushra felt sad because when he had been informed of his past, he was informed that if he called upon his celestial powers, he would have to return to the Celestial Heavens and become the protector of Shinzo and Enterra like he was before he was placed on Enterra. (This was when he gave up his immortality to imprison Lanacuras; his guardian friends placed him on Enterra.) Mushra was happy because he would see his old friends again but have to leave Sago and all his other new friends behind  
  
This is the prologue to my 1st fanfic. It's an alternative ending to the 2nd timeline. Do you think it's good? I'd love to know what you think but don't be too harsh as it's my 1st fanfic and also any ideas for a better title or new character. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I would like to say thank you to the following users Starheart, M.S.K and Windflame.  
Your reviews are the first I have received for this story and it's  
nice to hear from you. TO M.S.K, I 'm not putting in a new character i'm going to make yakumo fall in love with mushra. But that's all i'm saying For now otherwise it will spoIL THE STORY. i'M GOING TO PUT A NEW MALE CHaracteR IN, WHICH is a relative to SAGO. 


	3. Saying Goobye Is Never The Eastiest Thin...

Mushra's New Life  
Saying Goodbye Is Never the Easiest Thing to Do  
  
Mushra: I can't believe it we've just defeated Lanacuras. Finally we can be happy and live our lives.  
  
Sago: Mushra, why haven't you gone out of your Celestial Form yet? (Sago and the others know about Mushra's Past in my story.)  
  
CGM: Once I was told about my past, I was told that if I needed my Celestial Form I would have to return to the Celestial Heavens as the guardian of Enterra and of Shinzo like I used to be before I was sent to Enterra. I can't wait to see my old friends again. It's been to long.  
  
Binka: You're joking aren't you Mushra. You may get to see your old friends again but what about us?  
  
CGM: No, I have to go; the rules say I can't live anywhere else except in the Celestial Heavens unless any evil threatens Enterra or Shinzo. I'm sorry guys but I can't break the rules.  
  
San: Mushra please don't go. Rei: Yeah we need you. Estee: I can't think of anything to say except Mushra please don't go as she burst into tears.  
  
Binka: First Yakumo and now Mushra. It just keeps getting worse every day.  
  
Kutal didn't have anything to say but you could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
Sago: Don't forget us Mushra.  
  
CGM: I could never forget you he said flying away and he said we'll see each other again someday I promise.  
  
Binka: MMMUUUUSSSSSHHHHRRRAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
CGM was nowhere to be seen. It was a lonely and sad night for all of Mushra's friends. First they had lost Yakumo and now Mushra. Gradually they started smiling and laughing and they accepted the fact that Mushra was never coming back. Back at the Celestial Heavens, Mushra was happy to be back with his old best friends (who were guardians just like Mushra). His best friends said they had missed him and they were called Nitro and Pedro. He became the protector of Enterra and Shinzo like he was before he came to Enterra but one day Lanacuras and the cedrians found a way to come back after five peaceful years had passed.  
  
Lanacuras: Don't worry we may have lost the battle but the wars not over my faithful cedrians. We will have our vengeance on Enterra and especially Mushra.  
  
So Lanacuras came back and started terrorizing Enterra. So the guardians held a meeting about it and they agreed since Mushra was the protector of Enterra, he would be sent back to Enterra in his enteran form but when he went into battle, he could change into his Celestial Form. The guardians also thought it would be a good idea to revive Yakumo. Mushra felt happy because he had never loved anyone else and could never love anyone else apart from Yakumo. Mushra was sent to Enterra and the other guardians revived Yakumo just after Mushra had gone to Enterra. Yakumo found Binka and the others. Binka and the others were glad to see her again. Before they could tell her about Mushra, she said she already knows and that they would see him again shortly. Binka and the others were older now and Mushra looked a bit older. Little did Binka and the others know but Mushra was back in his enteran form and in the same town they were. Binka and the others were eating a the local restaurant but Binka finished her dinner faster than the others and went to the newsagent to buy a magazine.  
  
Binka: What do you mean by these outrageous prices?  
  
Shopkeeper: I'm sorry but those are the prices and if you don't agree with them, it's tough luck.  
  
So they started arguing with each other and just then an enteran walked into the shop and couldn't here him self think because of the shopkeeper and Binka having an argument.  
  
Enteran in shop: Why don't you both shut up because you'll probably give each other a headache not to mention I've already got one from your silly bickering?  
  
Binka and the shopkeepers turned and with that Binka saw. 


	4. Seeing Old Friends

Mushra's New Life  
Seeing Old Friends  
  
Mushra: Binka is that you? You look so different.  
  
Binka just gasped until a huge grin came on her face. She and Mushra walked outside and she asked him why he had come back to Enterra. Mushra told her everything about the meeting and why he came back to Enterra.  
  
Binka: So when the threat's over and everything is back to normal you have to go back to the Celestial Heavens.  
  
Mushra: Afraid So.  
  
Mushra overheard laughing and talking as they walked into the restaurant, were Yakumo, Sago and the others were just finishing their desserts. Mushra just looked at Yakumo and his feelings of love for her began to stir in him again. It was like his heart melted every time he saw her. Binka told Mushra about the guardian's decision to revive Yakumo but he already knew since he was a guardian after all.  
  
Binka: Hey guys, look how I bumped into to when I went to the newsagents.  
  
The gang all turned their heads and just stared at Mushra. Binka explained why he had come back to Enterra.  
  
Sago: 5 years ago go by and I thought we would never see you again but then all of a sudden we do.  
  
Mushra: I promised you I see you guys again.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra, I need to talk to you. It's important.  
  
Mushra: Ok, sure. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Yakumo: you'll find out Mushra as soon as were alone if you guys don't mind please?  
  
Guys: We don't mind.  
  
But suddenly they all heard a loud crash. It was a cedrian.  
  
Kutal: It's a cedrian but I thought we destroyed them all 5 years ago.  
  
Cedrian: Sorry to break up this happy reunion but we have unfinished business.  
  
Sago and Kutal go into hyper form and Mushra goes into his Celestial Guardian form and so the fight begans.  
  
CGM: How dare you come and terrorize Enterra again, you don't have the right to hurt innocent Enterreans and Humans.  
  
Cedrian: Who are you to stop me terrorizing this pathetic planet? Lanacuras has conquered many planets before and Enterra shall be no different in sharing the same fate as those he has conquered.  
  
Hyper Kutal used a power attack which didn't do a lot of damage to the cedrian, Hyper Sago tried his most powerful attack it do a lot more damage than Hyper Kutal's attack but not enough damage to kill the cedrian.  
  
Cedrian: Is that all you got?  
  
CGM: We've only just begun.  
  
Hyper Kutal and Hyper Sago fused their most powerful attacks with one of CGM's attacks and they defeated the cedrian.  
  
Cedrian: No this can't be happening again, I failed you Lanacuras. I'm sorry.  
  
Binka: Wow Mushra, that's some new armour you got and you are taller. Hey and you have wings. I remember now you're in your celestial guardian form.  
  
CGM: It's just my normal celestial armour Binka. I'm staying this way because if we have anymore surprise attacks we can easily defeat them as a team.  
  
Binka: Ok Mushra. Good idea.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra I really need to talk with you it private. It's really important.  
  
CGM: Ok, what do you want to talk about?  
  
Yakumo: I've never said this to anyone before because I've never really understood it. Mushra what I want to say is that I . 


	5. Second Arthor's Note

Author's Note  
  
If you want to know what she says you'll have to wait to I'll put the next chapter up. Please read and review. Oh and thanks for all the reviews especially off M.S.K, Starheart and Windflame. To Windflame, I really love your story called Celestial Wing. It's my absolutely favourite shinzo story. Please let Mushra know about his past. Also any ideas, I'd love to know and to M.S.K I will make Binka fall for Sago. Have u got any other ideas of what I can do to make the story better. 


	6. It's not what u think

Thanks to everybody who reads this story but I won't be updating anytime soon because I've got loads of coursework & schoolwork to do. I promise to try and update by the end of February. I'm also starting a new story when I update this one. I'll tell more about that later! I also promise to make the chapters a lot longer. Also thanks to JuLeSaNgEl04 for the review. It's nice to know what people think of my story. Thanks for reading, starlightbabe. 


	7. Why Three Little Words Can Be so Hard To...

Chapter 3 - Why Three Little Words Are So Hard To Say  
  
Yakumo: I love you Mushra, I didn't realise it at first but I do love you. It was when I was first revived and found Binka and the others. I knew that then the strange feelings I had around right from the start was love.  
  
CGM: I love you too Yakumo and I have always loved you and I always will.  
  
Yakumo and CGM kissed but just then Binka and the others walked in on the two lovers kissing each other passionately.  
  
Binka: Well it's about time.  
  
Sago: You said it.  
  
CGM: Guys, can we have a bit of privacy because we are kinda in the middle of something if you don't mind.  
  
Guys: We already saw you and go right ahead, we don't mind.  
  
Yakumo blushed and went bright red.  
  
CGM: Come on Yakumo, let's go see if we can find somewhere else to finish want we started.  
  
Sago: Spoilsports.  
  
Just then Estee heard some rumbling in the bushes.  
  
Estee: Uncle Kutal, I heard a scary noise coming from those bushes.  
  
Then Estee pointed the bushes out to Kutal.  
  
San: Estee you're just trying to scare us but it won't work.  
  
Estee: I'm not lying; I heard something in those bushes San.  
  
Rei: Whatever you say Estee, Whatever you say.  
  
Just then Estee stuck her tongue out at her younger brothers. Just then the noise coming from the large bushes got louder.  
  
Sago: Estee was right Kutal; there is something in those bushes.  
  
Just then the flapping of CGM's wings could be heard and he had Yakumo in his arms. He landed down on the ground and put Yakumo down. Yakumo just stood there looking at everyone's worried faces.  
  
Yakumo: What's wrong you guys?  
  
CGM: Yeah guys what's wrong?  
  
Kutal: Estee said she heard some rumbling in those bushes just about a couple of minutes after you guys left. Then just after the kittens little argument we heard some loud rumbling in the same bushes Estee said she had heard rumbling from.  
  
Sago: It could be a cedrian to get revenge on us.  
  
CGM: I'll check it out, save you two having to go into hyper form.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra be careful.  
  
Just then two strangers with golden armour and golden wings on their backs exactly like CGM's armour and wings stepped out from behind the bushes.  
  
Sago and Kutal went into hyper form and where just about to launch an attack.  
  
CGM: Guys don't attack them, their allies and not enemies.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra, Who are these strangers and why do they look like you.  
  
Female Stranger: If you must know I'm Rina.  
  
Male Stranger: And I'm Darren, Rina's twin brother.  
  
Rina: We are celestial guardians.  
  
CGM: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Darren: Well it was decided that we would be sent here to help you in the battle against Lanancuras. So how have you been brother? CGM: Fine.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra you didn't tell us you had family who were Celestial Guardians.  
  
CGM: Well you guys never asked and it seemed pointless to tell you.  
  
Binka: Well it would've have been nice to know Mushra.  
  
Sago: Yeah, she's right Mushra.  
  
Rina: Mushra we need to talk to you. It's really important but we would rather tell you first then your friends. It's just easier that's all.  
  
Mushra: Ok Rina. Do you guys mind if my younger siblings and me go somewhere to talk for a bit? We'll only be gone a couple of hours. So please will you stay here we'll we are gone?  
  
Yakumo: Ok Mushra, we'll be right here when you guys get back.  
  
CGM: Thanks Yakumo, bye guys.  
  
Yakumo: Your welcome.  
  
Guys: Buy Mushra. It was nice to meet you Darren, Rina.  
  
Darren and Rina: It was nice to meet all of you too.  
  
CGM, CGR (Celestial Guardian Rina), CGD (Celestial Guardian Darren) flew off into the sky while Binka and the others started discussing about their current situation.  
  
Sago: It's not like Mushra at all to keep secrets from us. He's never kept anything secret from us, especially about important things like family.  
  
Kutal: Yeah, you're right Sago. It just isn't like Mushra at all.  
  
Binka: Does anybody know what Rina met when she said she had to tell Mushra some urgent news that he couldn't tell us just yet?  
  
Sago: Don't you think he's not allowed to tell us because we aren't supposed to know yet?  
  
Binka: Yep that's what I meant Sago.  
  
Yakumo and the others got into a deeper conversation about their current situation but meanwhile Mushra and his younger siblings had lead him on to a high mountain about half an hour flying distance from were Yakumo and the others had made camp.  
  
CGM: So what is so important that you had to drag me all the way up here for?  
  
CGD: Well all the other guardians and us all agree that we should come to Enterra to help you and your friends against Lanancuras. The other Guardians and us went to a meeting last night and we know that the next couple of Cedrians you are going to face are more powerful then your friend's hyper forms and Golden Mushrambo put together. So want we are trying to say is that it's best for your friend's own safety that they leave the fighting to us.  
  
CGR: And it's best if you told them.  
  
CGM: Ok I'll tell them when we get back. Thanks Rina, Thanks Darren, The extra help and seeing you guys again means a lot to me.  
  
CGR and CGD: No problem Mushra.  
  
CGM: I think we should be getting back now.  
  
CGR: Ok then, lets get a move on.  
  
CGM, CGD and CGR all flew back down to where camp had been set up for the night.  
  
Binka: It's about time. We're having vegetable soup. Do you guys want some?  
  
CGM, CGD and CGR: Thanks but no thanks.  
  
San: Why, aren't you guys hungry?  
  
CGM: It's not that San but unlike Humans and Enterreans, Celestial Beings don't need food or drinks to survive since were immortal beings.  
  
Rei: What does immortal mean Uncle Kutal?  
  
Kutal: Immortal means you live forever.  
  
Estee: So you're basically saying that you guys apart from Mushra have never tasted food before or drank a drink before.  
  
CGR: Yep, never tasted food. What about you Darren, ever tasted food or drink before?  
  
CGD: Never, didn't see the need to.  
  
Estee just looked very confused at this new information she and her brothers had just found out.  
  
Yakumo: Mushra, do you want to go for a walk, just the two of us?  
  
Well what do you think of this chapter I'd love to know. I've actually finally updated. I made this chapter longer just like I promised. I don't think it is good as the other chapters but I've had a little case of writer's block. The next chapter should hopefully be out in the next 2 weeks. Also a big thank you to windflame and starheart for the nice reviews. You're the ones who cured my little case of writer's block so this chapter was dedicated to you two as a big thank you. Thanks for reading, starlightbabe! 


End file.
